The Most Powerful
by FirstLaugh-LastTears
Summary: "The powerful things are the most dangerous things. And the most dangerous thing...is love."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, so I had this idea a couple weeks ago and it's finally coming to fruition. It may seem kinda strange but please, bear with me. :D**

**Beta'd by TalaDentro cuz she's cool. **

I sat up in my bed and stretched, trying to wake myself up. My stomach rumbled loudly, prompting me to throw on my robes and get to the Great Hall as quickly as I could. Before even reaching the great doors, the aroma of bacon, eggs, and toast –all elf made- reached my nose, making my stomach grumble even louder. Before I'd fully taken my seat at the table, I grabbed a piece of bacon and started eating.

"Geez. You act as if you haven't eaten in a week." Antonin said as I settled in across from him.

"Shut up. I'm hungry." I replied, grabbing another piece of bacon.

"Alright. But try taking the time to chew before you swallow, please."

"I always have time to savor the flavor of bacon. Especially elf-made bacon. It's almost magical." I said with a wink.

"Antonin, Cassandra, good morning."

"Hey, Tom. Just as a warning, Cassandra is eating all the food. You better hurry before she swallows everything."

"Don't listen to him. I'm eating like I normally do."

"So then I _should _get all the food I can before you attempt to starve me."

"Ya know, Riddle, I don't have to take that from you. I could pop you in the face with a _Deletrius_ spell faster than you could say Parseltongue. No one would ever see you again. Appreciate that I don't." I said, pointing my fork at him. The threatening tone in my voice lost some of its power when the eggs hanging at the end of said fork fell onto the plate with a soft _plop_.

"Good morning students." The three of us looked up to find Professor Dumbledore standing behind us.

"Morning, Professor." I replied cheerfully.

"I see you're off to fine start, Miss Greengrass. Boys." He said with a nod to my friends across the table. They nodded back, stiffly.

"Why do you two always do that whenever he walks by?" I asked as soon as the professor was out of earshot.

"Do what?" They replied together.

"Tense up."

"We don't."

"Planks. Both of you. I don't understand it. He's nice to you. Especially you, Tom." I said with a hard look at him.

"It's not that big of a deal." Tom said dismissively.

I didn't say anything more on the subject, but it didn't leave my mind. Especially when I saw Tom glaring at Dumbledore over his orange juice.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who commented/alerted/favorited this. It means a lot to me. Anyways, here is the next chapter. I hope you like it :D**

**Beta'd by THE ALMIGHTY AND POWERFUL TALADENTRO…..my aunt. **

**Beta Note: That's right. Feel privileged to be related to such awesomeness.**

"Ah, library, how large and dusty you are." I said as I walked down the aisle between the tall bookcases. When I finally found the row I wanted –a compilation of charm history books- I sighed with a mix of relief and despair. _Good, I found it. Great, I'll be here until dinner._

"Ah, history. You're so much larger and dustier than the libraries that hold you." As I looked for the correct title on all the centuries old leather bound books, I heard something that immediately made my skin crawl: hushed, angry voices.

"It's for a class project."

"I doubt a professor would willingly and knowingly send a student into the restricted section."

"I have a note." _The way you sound_, I thought, _it's probably a fake._

"A report on ancient curses? That's just odd. Oh well. Come along."

They walked past me and I looked back to the books. But not before I noticed who had requested the restricted access.

Tom.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Antonin, how is that ancient curses report coming along?" I asked him at lunch. Tom hadn't arrived yet, so I figured I should ask now and erase any suspicions I had about his restricted access.<p>

"What are you goin' on about?" He replied, biting down on his sandwich.

"I heard Tom talking about something like that, and since you two have all the same classes, I figured I'd ask."

"Oh. Well, I don't know anything about that. Maybe it's an extra credit thing."

"Maybe." I shrugged. At that moment, Tom sat down at the table and started to eat.

"Hello, Tom. How was class?"

"Boring as always. I will never understand how Divination will help me in life."

"No one does." Antonin replied. "We're gonna be late for Transfiguration. Let's go."

"Right. Bye, Cassandra. See you at dinner."

"Bye." I turned back to my food and thought about what Antonin had said. If they didn't have that assignment, then why would Tom need restricted access to look up ancient curses? Was he even looking at curses? Antonin suggested extra credit…but there is no extra credit in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Or any other class for that matter. All of this could only mean one thing.

Tom was planning something. Something no good could come from.


End file.
